1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exhaust and drain structure for vessels, and more specifically, to an exhaust and drain structure for discharging exhaust gas from an engine mounted on a vessel through an exhaust pipe having a water jacket and into a water muffler together with water passed through the water jacket.
2. Description of Background Art
Hitherto fore, an exhaust and drain structure for vessels is known as shown in FIG. 5 and as disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 2,770,135.
The exhaust and drain structure is adapted to discharge exhaust gas from an engine 1 mounted on a vessel through an exhaust pipe 2 having a water jacket 2a into a water muffler 3 together with water passed through the water jacket 2a. 
The interior of the water muffler 3 is divided into a first chamber 3c, a second chamber 3d, and a third chamber 3e by partition plates 3a, 3b. The exhaust pipe 2 is connected to the first chamber 3c. A first communication pipe 3f is provided between the first chamber 3c and the second chamber 3d for bringing the chambers into communication with each other. A second communication pipe 3g is provided for bringing the second chamber 3d and the third chamber 3e into communication with each other. An exhaust and drain pipe 4 is connected to the third chamber 3e. 
Therefore, exhaust gas and water discharged from the exhaust pipe 2 into the first chamber 3c in the water muffler 3 passes through the first chamber 3c and the first communication pipe 3f and flows into the second chamber 3d, then flows from the second chamber 3d through the second communication pipe 3g into the third chamber 3e, and then is discharged from the third chamber 3e through the exhaust and drain pipe 4 toward the outside of the vessel.
In the aforementioned exhaust and drain structure in the related art, both an exhaust exit 2b and a water outlet port 2c of the exhaust pipe 2 are directed toward the partition plate 3a of the water jacket 3 and are substantially parallel with each other. Therefore, exhaust gas at high temperature from the exhaust exit 2b is directly blown onto the partition plate 3a, whereby the temperature of the portion 3a1 of the partition plate 3a on which exhaust gas is blown rises. However, this portion 3a1 also receives water discharged from the outlet port 2c. Thus, the increase in temperature is suppressed to some extent.
However, in this related art, since the portion 3a1 on which a high temperature exhaust gas is blown and the portion 3a1 on which water is discharged are substantially the same and thus located at the same height, the portion 3a1 on which exhaust gas is blown is not necessarily cooled effectively. As a consequent, there arises a problem in that the temperature of the water muffler tends to increase.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an exhaust and drain structure for vessels in which the problem as described above is solved and thus the water muffler may be cooled effectively.
In order to achieve the object described above, an exhaust and drain structure for vessels according to the present invention is an exhaust and drain structure for discharging exhaust gas from an engine through an exhaust pipe having a water jacket into a water muffler together with water passed through the water jacket wherein a water outlet port of the aforementioned exhaust pipe is directed toward the upper portion of the inner wall surface of the water muffler on which exhaust gas discharged from the exhaust pipe is directly blown.
An exhaust and drain structure for vessels according to the present invention includes an exhaust and drain structure for discharging exhaust gas from an engine through an exhaust pipe having a water jacket into a water muffler together with water passed through the water jacket wherein an exhaust exit of the aforementioned exhaust pipe is directed directly toward the side surface in the case of the water muffler, and a water outlet port of the aforementioned exhaust pipe is directed directly toward the side surface in the aforementioned case and directed toward the portion upwardly of the portion on which exhaust gas discharged from the aforementioned exhaust pipe is directly blown.
The exhaust and drain structure for vessels according to the present invention is an exhaust and drain structure for discharging exhaust gas from an engine through the exhaust pipe having a water jacket into the water muffler together with water passed through the water jacket, wherein the water outlet port of the aforementioned exhaust pipe is directed toward the upper portion of the inner wall surface of the water muffler on which exhaust gas discharged from the exhaust pipe is directly blown. Therefore, according to this exhaust and drain structure for vessels, the following effects are achieved.
In other words, since the portion of the inner wall surface of the water muffler on which water is discharged is located upwardly of the portion on which exhaust gas is blown, water discharged on the portion on which water is discharged cools the aforementioned portion on which exhaust gas is blown effectively in the process of falling along the inner wall surface.
Therefore, with the exhaust and drain structure for vessels according to the present invention, the portion on which exhaust gas is blown is effectively cooled, and consequently, the water muffler is effectively cooled.
The exhaust and drain structure for vessels according to the present invention is an exhaust and drain structure for discharging exhaust gas from the engine through an exhaust pipe having a water jacket wherein a water muffler together with water passed through the water jacket is provided. The exhaust exit of the aforementioned exhaust pipe is directed directly toward the side surface in the case of the water muffler, and the water outlet port of the aforementioned exhaust pipe is directed directly toward the side surface in the aforementioned case. Therefore, the passage for exhaust and water in the water muffler may be elongated.
When the exhaust exit is directed directly toward the inner surface of the case of the water muffler, the temperature of the case of the water muffler increases. However, according to the structure as set forth in the present invention, the water outlet port in the exhaust pipe is directed directly toward the inner surface of the case, and directed toward the portion upwardly of the portion on which exhaust gas discharged from the aforementioned exhaust pipe is directly blown. Therefore, the portion of the inner surface in the case of the water muffler on which water is discharged is located upwardly of the portion on which exhaust gas is blown. Thus, water discharged on the portion on which water is discharged cools the aforementioned portion on which exhaust gas is blown effectively in the process of falling along the inner surface of the case.
Therefore, with the exhaust and drain structure for vessels according to the present invention, the passage of exhaust gas and water in the water muffler may be elongated, and simultaneously, the portion on which exhaust gas is blown may be cooled effectively though the exhaust exit of the exhaust pipe is directed directly toward the inner surface of the case of the water muffler. As a consequent, the water muffler is effectively cooled.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.